Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic
The Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic is a comicbook series that can be purchased digitally on Comixology for $0.99 a chapter, or as a physical comic for $3.99 (Original Series)/$2.99 (Year Two) an issue. The series acts as a prequel, taking place during the five years before the main events of the game's storymode. The series is released weekly. Though the original series had three chapters that made up a single issue, with the Year Two series, it has become two chapters instead. Starting from issue six of the Year Two series, the comic has become a twice monthly release, which will continue in Year Three. Issues Year One: *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1 (Collects Chapters 1, 2 and 3) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 2 (Collects Chapters 4, 5 and 6) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 3 (Collects Chapters 7, 8 and 9) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 4 (Collects Chapters 10, 11 and 12) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 5 (Collects Chapters 13, 14 and 15) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 6 (Collects Chapters 16, 17 and 18) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 7 (Collects Chapters 19, 20 and 21) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 8 (Collects Chapters 22, 23 and 24) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 9 (Collects Chapters 25, 26 and 27) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 10 (Collects Chapters 28, 29 and 30) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 11 (Collects Chapters 31, 32 and 33) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 12 (Collects Chapters 34, 35 and 36) Year Two: *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 1 (Collects Chapters 1 and 2) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 2 (Collects Chapters 3 and 4) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 3 (Collects Chapters 5 and 6) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 4 (Collects Chapters 7 and 8) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 5 (Collects Chapters 9 and 10) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 6 (Collects Chapters 11 and 12) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 7 (Collects Chapters 13 and 14) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 8 (Collects Chapters 15 and 16) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 9 (Collects Chapters 17 and 18) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 10 (Collects Chapters 19 and 20) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 11 (Collects Chapters 21 and 22) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 12 (Collects Chapters 23 and 24) Year Three *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 1 (Collects Chapters 1 and 2) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 2 (Collects Chapters 3 and 4) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 3 (Collects Chapters 5 and 6) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 4 (Collects Chapters 7 and 8) Annuals: *Injustice: Gods Among Us Annual 1 *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Annual 1 Collected Editions Year One *Injustice: Gods Among Us Volume 1 (Collects Issues 1-6) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Volume 2 (Collects Issues 7-12, Annual) Year Two *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Volume 1 (Collects Issues 1-5) Year One Chapters Chapter 1: The Man of Steel's at a happy point in his life--he's got some good news to share with Batman. But tragic times are just around the corner, as one of Batman's deadliest foes is in Metropolis on a surprise visit! Chapter 2: When someone close to Superman disappears--apparently a kidnapping victim--the Man of Steel summons his fellow Justice League members to help him search. But why can't Superman find this person himself? And will their efforts be in time? Chapter 3: Superman battles one of his most deadly foes while an innocent life is in danger. Tragic events are about to unfold that will change the course of history for the heroes of the DC Universe. It all kicks into high gear here! Chapter 4: In the wake of the unspeakable tragedy he unwittingly helped to trigger, Superman faces his greatest loss and his most challenging moral decision ever. Everything is about to pivot on the choice he makes; it could change the course of the world--and the lives of all the super heroes--forever. Chapter 5: Green Arrow is featured in a solo adventure. Fearful of Superman's vengeance, the archer is put in charge of protecting the Joker's crazed accomplice, Harley Quinn. Finding somewhere to hide Harley isn't the challenge--keeping his sanity during prolonged contact with her is. But who will be the first one to drive the other crazy? Chapter 6: Still reeling from the destruction of Metropolis, news from a war-torn country creates a tipping point for the Man of Steel. He decides it's time for him to take a more proactive role in stopping man's inhumanity to man. But does the sudden appearance of Wonder Woman mean he's created a new enemy or converted an ally to his cause? Chapter 7: Fearing Superman's campaign for a new world order, the military hits back at his one vulnerable spot...his family. Chapter 8:'' 'With Superman at his most vulnerable, the Justice League rallies to stop the government's last desperate effort to thwart the Man of Steel's plan for world peace. Will they come to regret their choice? '''Chapter 9: ''As Wonder Woman faces an entire army, her actions are closely observed--and questioned--by Ares, God of War. But it's Ares' motives that soon come under question by the Amazon Princess. Is he fearful that Superman's plans to put an end to war might make his entire purpose obsolete? '' Chapter 10: Superman confronts Batman on his home turf. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes turn their attention to a potential adversary from under the sea... Chapter 11: While Superman confronts Batman, the rest of the JLA take on their old ally, Aquaman. But the Lord of Atlantis isn't about to bow to anyone. He's ready to bring forth his own dreadful weapon of destruction. Chapter 12: ''The Justice League's battle with Aquaman and his undersea forces comes to its shocking conclusion''. ''Will Atlantis be able to maintain its neutrality in Superman's new world order?'' Chapter 13: In the land down under, The Flash must face the consequences of his choices. Superman and Wonder Woman have brought their campaign for a new world order to Australia and are confronted by a new hero. But what connection does this would-be champion have to the Scarlet Speedster? Chapter 14: ''Arkham Asylum is full of villains Batman's put away many times, only to see them get back on the streets and commit their evil deeds again.'' Now Superman's decided it's time for a more permanent solution. But the Dark Knight is not pleased with this incursion on his domain--and he isn't about to stand down. Chapter 15: ''There's a standoff in the halls of Arkham Asylum, as Superman attempts to whisk its inmates to a secure prison and Batman tries to stop him. Robin joins with Superman, Harley Quinn shows up at the wrong time and a very imposing inmate is turned loose.'' Chapter 16: ''The clash at Arkham Asylum continues, as the powerful villains released by Harley Quinn have brought a halt to Superman's plan to move them to a secret and more secure prison. But with victory in the heroes' reach, tragedy strikes. Don't miss the shocking conclusion.'' Chapter 17: ''In defiance of Superman's war on crime, Catwoman is still in the burglary business. However, when she's visited by the Man of Steel, he's not out to arrest her but to put her on a very special assignment''. Chapter 18: ''As Superman continues his world-spanning crusade, Batman and Catwoman have a secret rendezvous--with the President. Possible recruits for the resistance movement are debated, including a few surprise candidates.'' Chapter 19: ''After a hard-fought battle against Black Adam, Superman and Wonder Woman decide on a desperate tactic to ensure that he remains subdued. But Shazam (and his alter ego, Billy Batson) wonders if this is the right thing to do. How much longer will he remain loyal to Superman's campaign?'' Chapter 20: ''When the Joker nuked Metropolis, it was assumed there were no survivors. But now a distress call comes from the ruins. Is it an automated signal, a hoax, or a trap? No one is sure if Superman should respond. Who or what will he find?'' Chapter 21: ''Batman's resistance team goes on the offensive, targeting Hawkgirl. Inside the Watchtower, Superman and his allies consider their response. But it may be Lex Luthor who comes up with a plan.'' Chapter 22: ''Lex Luthor proposes his vision for how the Justice League might implement Superman's peace keeping mission. Meanwhile storm clouds gather on far off Apokolips, as Darkseid's son Kalibak plans an invasion.'' Chapter 23: ''Superman's out to establish peace on earth. But what happens when the planet is overrun by alien hordes? Will former allies put aside their differences for the common good?'' Chapter 24: Millions are dying from the invading hordes of Apokolips. Superman is forced to remove any remaining inner restraints and unleashes a truly terrifying display of power. Chapter 25: ''Superman's standing with the public is on the rise after responding to a surprise attack by Apokolips. That development has forced Batman's rebels even further into the outsider role--and now their teams are about to face off!'' Chapter 26: ''In the Fortress of Solitude, the Kents confront Luthor over his plans to give other people super powers. Meanwhile, Superman confronts the Flash over...a game of chess?'' Chapter 27: ''Luthor presents the pill that will produce an army of super-soldiers. Robin takes matters into his own hands, leading to a deadly encounter in the Batcave with his father.'' Chapter 28: ''In a deadly game of one-upmanship, Superman is about to reveal Batman's identity to the world. But Batman will do anything to stop him, even if he has to bring down the JLA's satellite headquarters.'' Chapter 29: ''Superman and his team head off to confront Batman. But who they find turns out to be much deadlier. Once again, former allies clash with deadly results.'' Chapter 30: The angry Man of Steel who now proclaims his grim agenda to the world is a far cry from the smiling hero who once helped a boy with a broken bike. In "The Man of Yesterday," a young man reminisces about his hero in happier times. Chapter 31:'' Batman launches a dangerous gambit to break into Superman's Fortress and steal the super-soldier pill. Everything's on the line as he and his team have only minutes before Superman sees through their distraction.'' Chapter 32: ''Superman has caught Batman's team inside his fortress. But before he can unleash his fury, he suddenly finds himself in the greatest battle of his life, going head-to-head with Captain Atom. It's an epic battle with deadly consequences!'' Chapter 33:'' Tragedy follows tragedy as Batman's disastrous assault on Superman's Fortress comes to a brutal end. Even if he gets what he came for, will the price prove too costly for his team?'' Chapter 34: ''Batman now possesses one of Superman's super pills, but he knows his former friend is coming for him. It's a race against time to see if he can manufacture more pills and shift the balance of power.'' Chapter 35: ''It's a deadly showdown between Batman and Superman--two former best friends now turned deadly enemies. Batman has run out of time to replicate the pill that will give anyone Godlike powers. He's about to pay a terrible price''. Chapter 36: The final confrontation between The Man of Steel and The Dark Knight! Soon, no one will be left to get in the way of Superman implementing his New World Order. But a surprise may be lurking in the shadows of the Batcave. Year Two Chapters Chapter 1: As the series returns, the Black Canary is still dealing with the death of Green Arrow. And Superman issues a threat. Chapter 2:'' ''Superman searches for the outlaw Batman while the Green Lantern Corps take an interest in Superman's New World Order. Chapter 3: ' ''On the planet Oa, the Guardians are concerned about Superman's new role on Earth. An unlikely ambassador is summoned to pay a visit. 'Chapter 4: ' While Green Lantern lays down the law for Congress, the JLA Watch Tower gets a surprise visitor. '''Chapter 5: ''Ganthet of the Guardians of Oa visits Superman to confront him about his rule over Earth. But Superman has his own issues with Ganthet--concerning Krypton.'' Chapter 6: ''' ''Superman's peacekeeping force takes control of Gotham. With Batman gone, Gordon seeks help from the Birds of Prey. '' '''Chapter 7: Imprisoned by the Justice League, Sinestro tells the story of how he once ruled Korugar and notes the parallels to Superman's current situation. Chapter 8: On Oa, the Guardians are about to send out the Green Lantern Corps to Earth to stop Superman. Only one Lantern stands in their way: Hal Jordan. Chapter 9: With the Green Lantern Corps on its way to confront Superman, Hal Jordan is locked in a prison on Oa, but he may have a secret ally. Chapter 10: The Green Lantern Corps strikes in full force, putting Superman on the ropes…with shocking results. Chapter 11: The Green Lanterns deal with the aftermath of tragedy, while the GCPD plan their strategy against Superman’s peacekeeping force. Chapter 12: Superman must decide the fate of the Green Lantern Corps. Meanwhile, in Gotham, Gordon steps up the resistance. Chapter 13: Black Canary and Harley Quinn simultaneously battle and bond in Green Arrow’s former headquarters. Chapter 14: While Guy Gardner informs the Guardians of their defeat on Earth, Gordon and the Birds of Prey begin their uprising in Gotham. Chapter 15: Time jumps ahead seven months and the regime of Superman remains in place. New life begins at the same time that a new potential menace hurtles towards the Earth. Chapter 16: Guy Gardner brings an entire planet to attack Superman. Meanwhile, secluded in the Tower of Fate, a crippled Batman plots the resistance’s next move. Chapter 17: On Earth, a crippled Batman works with Oracle to rally the resistance. Meanwhile, in space, Guy Gardner has brought together an army of Green Lanterns to confront Superman, including the biggest GL of them all. Chapter 18: In space, a severe blow is dealt to Superman's forces. Back on earth, the resistance in Gotham makes its most daring move yet. Chapter 19: Hal Jordan vs. Guy Gardner. Ganthet vs. Sinestro. And then… a deadly choice. Chapter 20: As the battle between the Green and Yellow Lanterns spreads out around the world, Commissioner Gordon makes his last stand in the Watchtower. Chapter 21: Ganthet of the Guardians takes a direct hand in the battle with fearsome results. And Black Canary moves in for the kill. Chapter 22: Hal Jordan faces the consequences of his fateful choice while Superman's titanic struggle with Ganthet rages. Chapter 23: In this penultimate chapter, Sinestro's evil machinations result in the corruption of another hero and the deaths of even more. Annuals Annual #1: ''Superman hires Lobo to track down Harley Quinn. Might not sound like much of a challenge, until Harley gets her hands on one of Luthor's super pills!'' Trivia *Chapter 13 of the comics was originally released as part of a Gamestop promotion under the name Flash Special Edition. Gallery Mitchell's Poster.png Galaxor Defeated.png 2399-1-604298742-injustice-gods-among-us-6.jpg bb2d5c165066940ed3400ce101809527.jpg igau02wonderwoman.JPG i3-600x375.png Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-2.jpg injustice-gods-among-us-prequel-comic-book-art-09.jpg original.png injust.jpg darkknightnews.com_1.jpg injustice-godsamongusatzpg.jpg Injustice Comic Harley Quinn.jpg 8531301573 7d3745ec34 b.jpg 2914299-injusticegodsamongus7pacfp.jpg 8532411028 734255008c b.jpg Harly.jpg PAGE 003.480x480-75.jpg 3515 513785702007383 111428210 n.jpg GLWW.jpg Barry Allen Injustice Gods Among Us 001.png Pt 2512 210 o.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg Ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg Against Doomsday.jpg 2m7apu0.jpg 5e6d024b9954db06942299be07e06ef9.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg F1254ffb5bf2563446956ed338e7f66b t.jpg Injustice-godsamongustwab4 ponies.jpg 26 injusticepaxstream03.jpg Ddd.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-superman.png Ku-xlarge.jpg Injusticegodsamongus3ayp6d.jpg Injusticegodsamongus10fuj8.jpg Injusticegodsamongus1v2uza.jpg Photo-9.png Photo-8.png 09422e2365a242c1293a4bc24bb0ff2f t.jpg BKOOQWZCcAA3QtX.jpg large.jpg chapter 25.JPG Insurgency.JPG Huntress.PNG InjusticeCaptainAtom.jpg Atom.jpg Black Canary IGAU Comic.PNG Black Canary.PNG Injustice_Comic_1.jpg|Issue 1 Cover INJUST_Cv2.jpg|Issue 2 Cover INJUST_Cv3.jpg|Issue 3 Cover INJUST_Cv4-fztsyg72kn.jpg|Issue 4 Cover INJUST_Cv5_1ul14oxtkz_.jpg|Issue 5 Cover INJUST_Cv6_i00cx5hb7o_.jpg|Issue 6 Cover INJUST_Cv7_3relz6z18j_.jpg|Issue 7 Cover INJUST_Cv8_R1_c4w23o7oaq_.jpg|Issue 8 Cover INJUST_Cv9_knu7emmd83_.jpg|Issue 9 Cover INJUST_Cv10_bbyvchairl_.jpg|Issue 10 Cover INJUST_Cv11_ffng4qze9d_.jpg|Issue 11 Cover INJUST_Cv12-tb.jpg|Issue 12 Cover INJUSTICE annual_cover1_COL_low_C.jpg|Annual Cover 546895_10151911765408485_1518289682_n.jpg|Year Two Issue 1 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_TWO_2.jpg|Year Two Issue 2 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_TWO_3.jpg|Year Two Issue 3 Cover Injustice_Year2_4.jpg|Year Two Issue 4 Cover Bgx69J7CUAAxwao.jpg|Year Two Issue 5 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_TWO_6.jpg|Year Two Issue 6 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_TWO_7.jpg|Year Two Issue 7 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_TWO_8.jpg|Year Two Issue 8 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_TWO_9.jpg|Year Two Issue 9 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_TWO_10.jpg|Year Two Issue 10 Cover INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 11.jpg|Year Two Issue 11 Cover INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 12.jpg|Year Two Issue 12 Cover YEAR TWO ANNUAL.jpg|Year Two Annual Cover INJUSTICE YEAR THREE ISSUE 1.jpg|Year Three Issue 1 Cover INJ_GAU_Y3_CV2_53c04b81e5a9b1.12952770.jpg|Year Three Issue 2 Cover INJUSTICE_YEAR_THREE_ISSUE_3.jpg|Year Three Issue 3 Cover InjusticeYear3-.jpeg|Year Three Issue 4 Cover Category:Other Media Category:Real World Category:Storyline Category:Injustice Comic Series